zeldafrfandomcom-20200214-history
Polluted waterway
The polluted waterway is a dungeon in Trimodulum, It is filled with Slimey enemies, rusted pipes, and oily water. Enemies *'Popo': A writhing mass of tentacles from A Link to the past. It is vunerable to all weapons and extreamly weak. *'Chu: '''A long blob of slime from ''Twilight princess. *'Mad Jelly': A green slimey creature first seen in Majoras Mask, where several would drop from a larger Mad jelly miniboss.'' '' *'Zol': A Conical slime-monster from the orignal Legend of Zelda *'Gel': A half-circular Slime monster that splits in groups of two from Zols. *'Shabom:' A bubble-like enemy from Ocarina of Time. *'Myu: '''A Slime monster with spikes protruding from it's top, it must be flipped over or destroyed with explosives to harm it. *'Like Like:' *'Rupee Like:' *'Slime Eye: They act similar to Morpha and Morpheel, but will not become bosses just by getting in water. If a Slime eye makes contact with water, it will take on an appearence similar to a chu, but it still requires the player grab the eye itself with the clawshot. *'''Gekko: An orange, frog-like enemy originally from Majoras Mask. If sprinkled with magic powder, a frog will turn into one. Sub-bosses *'Gekko and Mad Jelly: '''When Link enters a certain room, a large amount of mad jelly come together to form the mad jelly miniboss from ''Majoras mask. A gekko, also in the room jumps inside and fights Link with the mad jelly protecting him. Link can freeze the mad jelly mid-jump to make it shatter, or fish the Gekko out with the hookshot. Either way, Link will have to fight the Gekko Hand to hand, and when enough damage is done the Mad Jelly will reform and the Gekko wil ljump back in. The Gekko's defeat rewards the player the big key. *'Slime eyes: '''A large slime eye that hides at the top of it's room raining Zols onto Link. it must be stunned with the boomerang, at which point it splits into two slime eyes. The two smaller slime eyes will remerge quickly during which point it must be injured. *'Boss:''' TBA Boss battle TBA Layout The starting room is a hallway going north to south with a flowing river of polluted water, there's a turn to the east, with a secret shop hidden behind a destroyable rock wall here. This shop carries: *Red potion *Fairy *Chu jelly *Green potion *Lantern oil On the far south side of the room there's a grate preventing the player's passage, and a door on the west side elevated from the polluted river. In the second room is a zol which will split into two gels upon death, and 2 doors, one on the west side and one on the south side (not counting the east-side door the player came from). There's a fake door on the north side but it doesn't give anything up for being defeated. The South door leads to a room with a spiral staircase and a door in the upper area of the room. The room cannot be jumped into because a grate at the top has polluted water coming out, obstructing Link's path. There is a way to close the grate off, but Link cannot press the rusted over switch down. The west side door is a large round room with a smaller round room in the center. There are 2 Gels and one Myu in this room, none of Links weapons work on the myu, so he should avoid it. On the back of the samller room is a door link can enter through. Inside this room, there is a descending staircase with a waterflow preventing the player from coming back up. At the bottom there's a rusty switch that cannot be pressed. Link can travel along a hallway and will encounter a room that locks behind the player. There is no visible monster, but Zols will drop from the ceiling occasionally. Looking up the player will see an eyeball made of cyan-blue geliton. The monster will drop and fight Link by bouncing around at high speed. Link must shoot the pupil with his hookshot to drag the monster down, thenslash it with his sword. After several hits the eye will split into two eyes, one bounces semi-slowly after Link while the other slides around quickly with no objective. Once they are both killed the door will unbar and Link is rewarded with the Morningstar, a spiked mace that can press down rusty switches or be used as a double-handed weapon. Link can use this to press a rusty switch to disable the flow of water down the stairs, and slam it into the ground to flip over the Myu and then kill it with his sword. Link can then return to the 2nd room and into the south door. Link can use the Morningstar to disable the grate of flowing water and jump into the next room. Category:Dungeons Category:Trimodulum